


Cloud 9

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Wings, love you guys too, sorry I keep jumping stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you could touch the sky, would you risk everything to land among those stars?,,,only if you were in the sky too





	1. Why not?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty_Skyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Skyes/gifts), [GreyM0nkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyM0nkey/gifts).



The others laughed as Jonathan vanished through the explosion. "Now you guys are never seeing my face!" He cried at the screen, followed by his crazy laugh. The others were all in a large crowd, waiting for Jonathan to respawn and join them again in their party in GTA. They were getting some simple footage for Evan, who wanted to do a Thanksgiving skit. Jonathan was supposed to be the turkey while the others chased after him, which was kinda easy to hide until Marcel had found the attack copter that was following hot on his tail. To say the least Jonathan did not like being the turkey after that.

"You're never going to show us your face anyways," Craig remarked, his eye roll could almost be seen through his voice. Jonathan smiled at his friends antics, but he didn't want to loose the friendships he had with these people. He didn't want to hurt them, and he didn't understand why they wanted to see him so badly. The others began to beg until their chanting was so loud he was scared that his neighbors across the street could hear them.

"No," he said firmly, and the others groaned. "Well, I have a proposal," the others went quiet, listening intently. "If Evan lets me over to his house I'll send a picture of what I look like and you'll have Evan next to me as proof, then you guys can meet me afterwards," the others began to murmur in agreement, but Evan was still silent. Evan never let anyone over, even though he was closer to most of them then they were to one another. The group began to chant Evan's name, a bribery of fifty bucks somehow thrown into the mix.

"Everyone shut up!" He cried, everyone quieting down. The tension was thick enough to cut when Evan spoke, "You got yourself a deal my friend," the others let out a cheer at Evan's voice. Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a buzz on his desk. He reached for his phone and smiled at the text.

_Evan: I attached my address you goof, when are you coming over?_

_Jonathan: ASAP... Basically when I can find a ticket_

_Evan: Ok, see you then :p_  
_Evan: ...btw turn around_

Jonathan chuckled lightly before letting out a cry of surprise. Brock had found where he as hiding for the moment and blew him up. "You're a jerk Brock!" He cried into his mic. He played for a little longer until people started slowly dropping out. He stuck around until it was just Evan and himself.

"So you're sure about this, right?"

Jonathan gulped, realization beginning to crash on him, "yeah, I'm sure,"

He could hear Evan sigh, "Ok, I'll see you in California then, G'night John,"

"Goodnight Ev," Jonathan smiled as he turned off the Skype call. His decision was still rolling through his head as he looked online for the earliest ticket, finding one for early the next day. "That will do fine," he hummed to himself as he bought a straight flight through a nice but not overly expensive airline. He wished he traveled more so he could have some miles but he wasn't a big fan of traveling through a large can of flying death. Besides, taking the train or driving would be too long and he didn't want to think of his other alternative.

He walked over to his bed and set out a suitcase, beginning to pack his game console and his casual, way too large, hoodies. Thank goodness it was near winter so he would have an excuse to wear them. After setting everything aside, he stretched and went to bed, quickly falling asleep even with his nervousness clawing at his heart.

\------------

He was halfway through his flight when he woke up, the bright clouds welcoming him through the small airplane windows. The person beside him eyed him carefully before speaking.

"You look nervous my friend," the man handed him a cup of water, which he gladly accepted.

"Yeah," Jonathan smiled gratefully, glad to make small talk on the plane.

"Meeting someone? Or just don't like the air?" The older man beside him asked, a small smile bringing out his worn smile lines.

"I'm meeting my best friend, I met him online and I've never seen him in person so I'm kinda scared to see if he'll accept me," Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

The man nodded thoughtfully before he answered, "if he's your best friend then he already accepts you, you don't have to worry," Jonathan sat quietly, nodding. He continued talking to the man, Todd, until the plane landed. He gave the man his number and told him to keep in touch, learning that he too was a gamer. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and promptly sent out a text.

_Jonathan: Made it!!! XP_

_Evan: what are you wearing?_

Jonathan looked around and was about to answer when he saw a larger Asian looking around in the crowd. He smiled and made a bee-line straight towards the man, smiling when Evan noticed him. Evan was a little larger than he expected, wearing a baby blue "Delirious" hoodie with black jeans that fit him well and matching blue converses. He had warm chocolate eyes that somehow dragged Jonathan in. Evan's reaction to seeing his friend was priceless. "Wow, not what I expected," he gasped as he looked shocked, surprised, and star struck all in the same face, causing Jonathan to laugh. It was probably the freckles and bright electric eyes that threw him.

He shook his head and smiled, causing Jonathan to laugh even harder, "You have all your stuff?" Evan asked him, in which he nodded with a small remaining giggle. "Then let's go!" Evan laughed as he grabbed Jonathan's suitcase and started walking. The two began to mess with one another as they approached the car. The drive to Evan's place was quite uneventful, both thinking about the fact they were meeting each other. Jonathan was basically asleep when they made it to Evan's house. It was larger than he expected, and inside it was actually cozy. It was a simple two roomed home but in Los Angles it must have been worth a fortune.

"The guest room is upstairs on the right, bathroom on the left. Go unpack while I order some pizza," Evan smiled as he pulled out his phone.

"Better be pepperoni!" Jonathan called as he rushed upstairs, beginning to unpack. He placed everything into their respective spots as he looked around the room. It was neat, which didn't surprise him due to how Evan was. He was taking off his sweatshirt due to the heat of the room when he heard a knock at the door. "One moment!" He yelled at the door as he tried to put the sweatshirt back on, but it was stuck. He slammed his side into the dresser, causing him to scream in surprise and pain as he collapsed to the floor.

"You ok?" Jonathan panicked at his friends voice.

"Yeah I'm fine! Don't come in!" He yelled. He managed to fix his sweatshirt before coming out of the room. They spent the rest of the night playing Mario kart, eating pizza, and screaming at each other before Evan decided he had enough loosing even though Jonathan was more tipsy then he was. "Evan, thank you for letting me come over," he smiled to his friend as he grabbed the doorknob to the guest room.

"Of course, anything for you," Evan smiled before walking into his own room. Jonathan felt his cheeks heat up for some reason but ignored it as he finally took off his sweatshirt. Behind him, long, black scaled wings expanded, pained from being cramped in his sweatshirt all day. This is why he never met the others, for this reason alone. As he slipped into bed, a thought was shared between the two men.

_Should I tell him about what I am?_


	2. "I'm glad I'm not alone,"

Jonathan woke up in a cold sweat, tears still streaming down his face. The voices echoed in his head, reminding him he was a freak, a devil, something to be feared. He remembered the stares of the other kids, and they ripped him alive. He was so tired of reliving memories. The thoughts of even his parents abandoning him made him shiver to this day. His only refuge was behind a screen, where people couldn't see who he was, or, as they said it, "what was wrong with him," he reached out in his dreams for help and it never came. He was a demon, placed on this earth to curse those who did bad, at least that's what everybody says.

He shook past his nightmares as he slowly peeled the soaking sheets from his body and navigated his way towards a yellow pastel sweatshirt that was glowing in the early dawn light. He stretched out his wings, gently bumping both walls before letting out a moan, the muscles cracking pleasantly. He rolled his shoulders as his wings retracted, glowing in the light. He was tempted to grab his suit from his suitcase but decided against it as he grabbed his sweatshirt. As he put the piece of clothes on, an idea crossed his mind. Due to his sleep schedule, he could scare Evan, which was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

He placed an ear to the floor, listening for movement of the floor under him, but heard nothing. He quietly stepped into the hallway, cringing at every creak in the floor. He made his way down the hall to where Evan was sleeping. As he reached the door, he could hear soft snores from the room and smiled to himself. He gently nudged the door open to see a figure tangled in blankets. Jonathan rolled his eyes and began to slowly creep towards the bed, the smile on his face growing into a smirk. He made it to the bed and gently reached out a hand and shook his friends shoulder. His friend looked at him in confusion then fear and Jonathan's hand slipped and brushed against his back.

The next ten seconds were the most confusing of Jonathan's life. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the bed by his best friend, two long owl wings flared out in fear. Jonathan's scaled wings popped out of their bind and ripped through his yellow sweatshirt due to his shock and now layer helplessly across the king-sized bed, long enough to drape over the edges at some points. The two stared at each other, not knowing what to feel, and Evan just staring at him while he was pinned under the larger mans arms didn't help. He felt like he was being devoured, alert yellow eyes skimming Jonathan's body before meeting his panicked blue eyes. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Evan chuckled nervously, getting off his friend and rubbing the back of his neck. Jonathan sat up and the two sat there in uncomfortable silence, both of them stealing glances at each other's wings. Their wings contrasted one another's, feathers versus scales, light brown versus nightmare black. They both held one another's stare before abruptly laughing, shock either fading or taking complete control of themselves. Their wings shot out behind themselves as they leaned on one another, trying to catch their own breaths. "I'm so glad that I'm not the only one with wings," Evan wiped a tear from his eye, a chuckle still stuck in his throat. Jonathan nodded in agreement through his giggles as he took off the ruined sweatshirt.

"I really liked that sweatshirt," he pretended to pout as he looked at Evan's wings yet again. He smiled but froze when he thought of something. "When was the last time you preened your wings? Better question, when was the last time someone did it for you?" Jonathan laughed, seeing a few feathers "out of place." Evan shrugged and smiled.

"Can you do it right now please? It's a huge pain to do on your own," flashing his million-dollar smile. Jonathan nodded and grabbed a brush from the nightstand. He positioned himself behind Evan and got comfortable, letting his own wings expand out behind himself. 

"Y'know, I'm glad I'm not the only one," Jonathan smiled as he began to brush through the feathers. Evan let out a groan and collapsed, gripping the sheets tightly. "I take it you like this?" Jonathan laughed as he grabbed the wing and gently guided it over to his lap so he could clean it up. Evan moaned into the bed as he nodded, causing that heat to rise in his cheeks again. He laughed nervously as he continued to treat Evan's wings. After a few moments he shuffled himself to sit gently on the small of Evan's back as he went to work on the inner-wing, which caused Evan to let out yet another moan of pleasure.

"Jesus Christ, right there," Evan barely made out, his voice breathless. Jonathan felt himself blush as he obeyed Evan's command, placing down the brush and ghosting his fingers across the part in his wing. "Oh my god Jonathan, that feels so good!" He cried out, his fingers gripping the sheets even harder. Jonathan stared at the larger man beneath him in shock. He was being reduced into a pile of moans and feathers under his hands, and that made Jonathan feel really weird, but not a bad weird? He wasn't sure as he dug his fingers a little bit harder into the feathers. 

He finally finished and, with flustered cheeks, climbed off the man, the two staring at each other in embarrassed amusement. Jonathan reached for his friends hand and smiled. Van smiled in return, his cheeks almost looking pink in the light. "Thank you, and sorry about that, I haven't had someone do it for me before and that actually felt amazing," 

Jonathan chuckled, "so you have a preening kink?" Evan looked at him, rolled his eyes although flustered for a moment, before shrugging and motioning for the smaller boy to lay down as he did so himself. Evan wrapped his wings around Jonathan, who returned the favor as the two began to nod off to sleep. Since it was still dark, the two sat quietly, sleeping easily in each other's wings and arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML SORRY IVE BEEN SO BUSY I FEEL SO BAD GUYS I LOVE YOU


	3. "What is happening to us?"

"We need to go in there!" Jonathan exclaimed as they passed a hair salon. Since they weren't far from the city, Evan suggested that they skateboard over. Evan lent him one of his extra longboards so they could both go. Evan was bringing the small boy to meet the others and had just told him about their side jobs. They came together to perform as a band at a local club that Lui and Dathi work at, and Jonathan's face told Evan that it wasn't a good idea to let the boy into that salon. "Come on, it won't take long!" He begged, and Evan made the mistake of looking into those round, baby blue eyes which would make him do anything for the smaller boy. 

The next thing he knew he saw Jonathan coming out with a new hair cut, and it was perfect. His blue eyes and splash of freckles now stood out in comparison to his old, unkept hair. The shorter sides made him look more professional as the longer top with blue tips made him look almost like a punk. The blue matched his eyes perfectly, bringing out his eyes even more and contrasting to his roundish pink cheeks and soft jawline which was completely absent of facial hair. He brushed his hair back and smiled, and Evan saw more and more of how the boy really was a punk. His hair use to cover two large earring that he wore in his ears, that were now covered by a beanie, and from his black sweatshirt he could see the collar of a leather jacket sticking out. His black skinny jeans fit the boys curves easily and the rips showed the boys smooth skin, hairless like he had shaved recently. His blue converses highlighted his outfit, making his beauty indescribable.

Evan shook the thoughts from his head and smiled at the boy, who's cheeks were slightly pinker. "Let's go! We're going to be late!" They both hopped onto their boards, laughing and shoving at one another as they raced down the gentle slope towards the club. Evan couldn't help but look over at Jonathan, who's loose hair from the beanie was being tussled in the wind. Evan caught himself staring and looked back at the path, silently shaming himself. He called out an audible warning to Jonathan as he began to slow himself, the small punk following his lead. They finally reached a stop right in front of the door, Jonathan looking up and smiling at him. From the doorway he could see inside, several figures spread around the bar, which was on the left side of the building, and the stage, which took up the entire back. The dance floor took up most of the club, which he could tell would turn into Jonathan's favorite part.

"Perfect stop, nice one" Jonathan grinned as he picked up the board, and Evan felt his stomach twist up for some reason. "Thanks Jay," Evan smiled gently as he walked into the bar. "Jay, huh?" Evan shrugged as he politely held open the door as Jonathan walked in, and the action was immediately followed by catcalls aimed at the boy who just walked in. Evan rolled his eyes before returning to Jonathan's side, the smaller boy rubbing his wrist nervously. Evan had already told Jonathan that the others were like them, but he could still see the twitches and uncertain glances. 

"Another one of your boy toys Evan? He's a lot better than what you can usually catch," Evan got a look of surprise from Jonathan as he rolled his eyes at Tyler, who was tuning his guitar. He was standing next to Craig, who was setting up his keyboard, and Ryan, who was unpacking his bass. Brock was behind them, smiling and talking with Brian while messing with his drums. Bryce and Marcel were on the microphones, warming up their voices. Lui and Nogla were standing at the bar, Lui making another one of his interesting concoctions. Luke wouldn't be coming today because he was setting up for all of them to go over after they finished for a party, and when Luke threw parties, they were legendary. The others soon joined in, messing with Evan, even when he opened his mouth to defend his honor, and it was pretty clear Jonathan knew he was gay. 

"He really is cute, how much did you pay him?" Brock smiled.

"You look at him different, like he's more important than the others you've brought to us," then Ryan.

"You really are gay for this one, aren't you," Craig

"Satan, get this sexy person out of here!" Marcel

"You are so out of his league dude, trust me," Lui

"You can do better than him kid, he's an ok catch," Bryce

"Why are you still here? Go and find someone worth your time!" Nogla

"I feel ugly around this kid, get him out of here!" Brian

"Guys, I appreciate the compliments, but it's me, Jonathan," Evan placed a hand on the blue hair boy's shoulder. The others froze their laughter. "Wait, our little Jonny boy? Our little Delirious?" Jonathan nodded happily and in an instant the others attacked him with hugs. Evan smiled at his friends antics, a sense of happiness falling over him. This was his family, the ones that were abnormal, and he loved them all. "You really are beautiful my friend," Dathi said as he kissed the boy on the cheek, who stuck out his tongue with a smile in return. "I'm so so," he smiled and was met by a tidal wave of disagreement. "What do you think Evan?" One voice stood above the others in the argument, causing the others to go quiet. 

Evan stuttered, his cheeks turning extremely red. "I- I mean, in my opinion, h-he, he uh," Evan bit his lip, trying to find the right words. He saw Jonathan also turn red as Marcel yelled at the two of them. "Spit it out Evan!" Evan swallowed before looking straight at Jonathan and blurting it out, "you look good, ok? Like, really good! Your electric blue eyes are so beautiful and your freckles are so captivating and your hair is so perfect and your round cheeks and height makes you look so cute and tiny and innocent even though you have one of the most wild and incredible personalities that can be seen through those beautiful eyes and I just stare because I don't know what to do and they make me feel so happy because you're my best friend and I don't deserve the right to look into those eyes and I... I actually hate you guys oh my god I'm so sorry Jay," He buried his face in his hands, his face completely flustered. He peeked between his fingers to find the others dying with laughter and Jonathan staring at him, star struck. He shook his head, he needed to tell the others about the serious things, the secret that Jonathan held.

"And guys, he knows about, us," Evan added, smiling nervously, a hand finding its was to the back of his neck. The others froze their attack on the small boy and held their breaths for a moment as Lui hurdled the counter and locked the door, closing the blinds and turning off the 'Open' sign in the process. 

"Why did you tell him without asking us first?" Brock asked quietly, fear flashing in his eyes, "I know that you two are the closest, but, Evan, we shouldn't tell people about-" Brock froze as Jonathan began to take of his sweatshirt, leaving the others in shock. Evan couldn't help but also stare at the boy as two long, black wings unfurled from his back, their scales dully shining in the fluorescent lights. Evan let his eyes skim the boys torso, which wore a baby blue tank and a black leather jacket with zips on the sleeves. The others were speechless, their stares switching between Jonathan and Evan, who was also taking of his sweatshirt. Jonathan pulled back his lips into a snarl, revealing feline-like teeth and pulled of his hat, two jaguar ears flattened against his head. "I had to tell the hair dresser that it was for a costume and they believed me," Jonathan shrugged at Evan, who was reaching over to poke the boy's ears. Evan stalled for a moment before taking of his sweatshirt.

"Can't make him feel like the loner, can I?" Evan smiled as his two owl wings stretched out across the room, which looked a lot cleaner since Jonathan helped him out this morning. He shook his body and a long tiger tail stuck out behind him and a set of tiger ears sitting on top of his head. The others smiled kindly as they began revealing their differences. Craig, Ryan, and Tyler all took off their respective hats, revealing bobcat, rabbit, and pig ears. Bryce reached up and took out two contact lenses, his normal eyes replaced with two thin slits, the cunning yellow wolf eyes staring into Jonathan's round, innocent blue ones. Brock and Lui took off their sweatshirts as a moose tail hung behind Brock and a monkey tail wrapped around Lui's arm. Brian reached up and grabbed his sunglasses, pushing them into his hair. A red eye stared at Jonathan, along with a kind smile. Nogla pulled up his sleeves, the skin on his arms red and rough, like a lobster shell. Marcel rolled his eyes, nervously messing with the hem of his shirt before pulling it off, his back covered with spikes like a hedgehog. "Luke is like a chameleon, he changes color with his surroundings when he wants to or feels threatened," Marcel smiled at the nervous small boy, and Evan smiled at all of them in return. 

"Thank you guys for being so accepting," Jonathan laughed, and the others went in to hug him again. "Of course! Also, when did you get that tattoo, it looks nice," Brian laughed as he punched the blue boy's shoulder. Both Evan and Jonathan froze before looking at one another. There was a faint tattoo of the Taurus zodiac sign with a bull in the center placed high on Jonathan's left cheek. It was decorated with intricate spirals and lines, and Evan couldn't stop staring. He placed a gentle hand on Jonathan's cheek and began to trace the tattoo. "It's, beautiful," Evan breathed. All around him others were finding out random signs on their body, confusion mixing with fear. "We need to see Luke, he might be the final piece so we can see what yours is," Jonathan snapped him out of his trance and he nodded. 

"Ryan, call Luke and tell him we're coming over early, and that he needs to cancel that party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family problems my friends, I've been rlly off I'm sorry but I'm doing better and now my writing should be better too.


	4. Plz don't kill me

I'm working on another story that has to do with them as the zodiacs that's going to be really good,,, like I've been doing research because I'm really drawn to this one. I'm sorry to do this again don't hurt me please... 

I LOVE YOU GUYS I BEG OF YALL IM SO SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and rlly liked where this was going


End file.
